Brighter Days are Coming Baby
by oliviaanne3
Summary: Inspired by the Shooting Star episode, but set at Dalton right after Kurt transfers. Kurt is having trouble adjusting to a new environment. But it's a good thing Blaine is there. it's a good thing that Blaine is always there when Kurt needs him. Except for the one time he wasn't. Will Blaine make it in time? WIll Blaine realize his feelings for Kurt? Will anything ever get better?


**A/N: This is kind of a monster of a one shot guys. I don't know. But I like it. It's inspired by the Shooting Star episode and just this idea I had in my head. I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think by reviewing! Warning: It's pretty sad. At least in my mind it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that looks or sounds familiar.**

* * *

Brighter Days are Coming Baby, I Promise.

"I just wish that they would leave me alone." Blaine held Kurt as they sat alone in the classroom at Dalton. "I just wish that they'd quit asking me why. I mean, if I wanted to say something about it, if I wanted to say something about why I left, then I would have by now." Kurt just hung his head. Blaine had his arm snug around Kurt's back.

"I know. They just want to know you. It's the way things work around here. It's kind of like a brotherhood, but I promise you Kurt, no one will judge you for why you left. These boys here, they're some of the most accepting people I have ever met. You should have seen me when I first arrived here. I was worse than you are. I'm pretty sure I didn't leave my room at all the first two weeks. But it gets better. I promise." Blaine wiped away one of Kurt's fallen tears and felt him take a few deep breaths.

"I'm not ready yet. I 'm not ready to tell them. I know that you know, but I don't want to tell anyone else right now." Blaine nodded and hugged Kurt.

"That's okay. I'll tell them to back off. It'll be okay, promise." Blaine saw one last lingering question in Kurt's eyes. "What is it Kurt? What's bothering you?"

"Do they think I'm stuck up because I don't talk?" Blaine heard the quietest whisper come from Kurt. Blaine sighed.

"No. Kurt they don't and they won't. People are different here. Everyone is here for a reason, and many like you and me. That's what makes it such a safe haven for all of us." Kurt nodded and hugged Blaine. Blaine looked Kurt square in the eyes and simply said, "Brighter days are coming baby. I promise." Kurt smiled.

"I think I'm going to head up to my room now." Blaine watched as Kurt stood and left the classroom. After he was gone, Blaine sent out a mass text to all the Warblers.

**Mandatory Meeting today at 3 in the Commons.**

It was time to solve this issue once and for all.

*BDACB*

At three o'clock sharp Wes banged his gavel up against the wooden table to settle everyone down. Everyone was distracted, trying to figure out why they were there. Wes called the meeting to order, then turned it over to Blaine.

"Now, fellow Warblers. As I'm sure you are all aware, we have acquired a new student to the school this week. And as most of you may also know, he is slow adjusting. I just wanted to ask you all to please take it slow with him. Don't badger him about why he's here. Don't try to be around him all the time. He's extremely nervous, and as most of us can understand, is not here for the academics. But please, let him tell you on his own time. He'll grow to love you I promise he will. Just give him time."

*BDACB*

Later that night, Blaine stopped off by Kurt's room to check on him. No one had seen him since their talk earlier, and as hard as he tried to not be, Blaine was concerned. He knocked a few times softly on the door, then heard a voice call, "It's open." Stepping in, Blaine closed the door before turning to face Kurt.

Kurt was sitting crisscross on his bed in his famous red silk pajamas. Blaine stepped over and noticed that Kurt was talking in hushed tones. Then he saw the phone in his hand. Blaine sat down beside him and waited for Kurt to finish.

"Okay Dad. Yes I'm fine. Tell Carole I said hey. I will. Love you Dad. Bye." Blaine heard Kurt's voice crack at the end as he hung up. Blaine waited as Kurt took in a deep shaky breath.

"You okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded, but still leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I feel like all you've seen me do these past few days is cry. I promise I'm not always this emotional." Kurt laughed, wiping away the few tears that had fallen.

"Kurt I really don't care. You can cry as much as you want. I used to cry all the time when I first came. It was a whole new life. But I remember all I wanted was someone to hold me. Someone who knew me and knew why I was there. Someone I didn't have to explain myself to. Someone who accepted me even on those bad days when I missed everything about my old life, even the bullies, simply because they were familiar. Kurt if you'll let me, I want to be that someone for you. I want to be the person you can cry with, laugh with, and hang out with. I want to be the one you call when you don't know where else to turn." Kurt shook his head.

"You already are. Blaine I don't know what I would have done these past few days without you being here. It means so much that you would just come by tonight just to check on me. It's my Dad's birthday, and I guess I'm just missing him a lot. For the longest time it was just the two of us and he's everything I have. But then you came in, and I knew I was going to be okay." Blaine just hugged Kurt.

"Brighter days are coming baby. I promise." Blaine whispered. Kurt nestled into Blaine's arms and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine stayed with Kurt that night. Even after Kurt fell asleep, Blaine was there when the nightmares came. In some ways Kurt reminded Blaine so much of himself when he first arrived. But in other ways, he was so much stronger than Blaine had been. Blaine held Kurt through the nightmares until he could go back to sleep, then slipped out the next morning before room check, smiling the whole way down the hall.

*BDACB*

The next morning Blaine saw Kurt wandering through the halls during class change, reading each classroom number carefully. Blaine walked up beside him and laid his hand on Kurt's shoulder. He felt the boy flinch, then relax when he saw it was Blaine. Kurt was still a little jumpy, even though he had been at Dalton over a week. Blaine just picked up Kurt's fallen schedule and scanned it, finding the class Kurt was searching for.

"Come on Kurt. It's this way." Kurt gave a nervous chuckle and followed Blaine.

Blaine helped Kurt a lot in that way. Helping him find things. Dalton wasn't too big, but it was bigger than McKinley, and everyone here just seemed so frightening to Kurt. Whenever Blaine dropped Kurt off at his class, he could see the fear clear in his eyes. But he just smiled at him and said, "Brighter days are coming baby, I promise." And left.

Kurt had been at Dalton a little over a month when it happened. Blaine had an extra unplanned Warbler meeting that afternoon, so he had to cancel getting coffee at the school shop after school with Kurt. And Kurt was fine. He was adjusting, and was actually able to get to his classes by himself now. Not that he was willing to tell Blaine that. He personally enjoyed their daily walks. Kurt found himself opening up to Blaine in a way that he had never done to anyone ever before.

He was on his way back to his room when he heard them. Shots ringing out through the halls. Kurt sprinted towards an empty supply closet, but found the door locked. He could feel himself hyperventilating. He ran around the hall checking every door, and saw a few other students doing the same. More shots came and Kurt began shaking. This could not be happening.

*BDACB*

Blaine and the other Warblers were in the middle of a debate over their costumes for the upcoming competition when they heard them. Gunshots. Several of them being fired. Wes and David told everybody to duck and get against the walls as they ran to shut off the lights. Blaine's first thought was Kurt. But he was too scared to call his cell in case he was hiding. So Blaine sent him a message.

**Kurt are you okay? Don't say where you are, but are you hurt?**

But closing his phone Blaine still didn't feel at peace. He just had this feeling that something had happened to Kurt. He knew it had.

The next few minutes went by in slow motion as a voice came over the intercom.

"Students, please remain calm. Police are on the scene and we are working hard to get this man apprehended." Then the voice became muffled and the students heard a shot ring over the intercom. The Warblers were looking back and forth to each other, trying to figure out what was going on when a voice came back over the intercom. Except this voice was not the soothing one of the headmaster. It was a new voice, one that sent a chill down Blaine's spine.

"Kurt Hummel. I told you that I'd come back for you. I told you it wouldn't end there. So get ready, because I will find you. And I will kill you." And the intercom was switched off. Blaine jumped up.

"No!" He ran towards the door before Wes and David yanked him back to the ground.

"Blaine there's nothing you can do. You'll be endangering not just yourself, but this whole room of students. Sit and stay quiet. Kurt will be find. The police will get to him before this man will."

"But it's not a man. It's a student. He's the reason that Kurt's here! His name is David Karofsky and he's the reason that Kurt's so nervous around everyone. He's the reason I'm in Kurt's room every night, holding him during these terrible nightmares. I can't just leave Kurt out there by himself."

"Blaine…" Wes and David seemed stunned, as did every other Warbler in the room when they heard Blaine go off. Wes was the first to recover. "Blaine. I get it. I remember how you were when you came. History repeats itself. But Kurt is smart. He'll be fine. And as soon as the area is declared safe, the other Warblers and I will personally help you find Kurt and make sure he's alright. But we can't go anywhere right now." Blaine understood, but he was still feeling sick at the thought of not being there for Kurt during such a horrifying experience. So he went and sat back down, picking up his phone and sending Kurt another text message.

**Brighter days are coming baby. I promise.**

*BDACB*

Kurt couldn't stop crying. He was huddled under a sink inside one of the science labs by himself. When the announcement came over the intercom, Kurt could see himself visibly shaking. And after he realized who the intruder was, Kurt began to fear. It was like the nightly dreams, but worse because this time, Blaine wasn't there to hold him. Kurt thought about Blaine, and cursed himself for leaving his phone in his room that morning. He needed to hear Blaine's soothing voice. He needed to feel his strong hands in his. Kurt heard footsteps running and held the door to the cabinet shut tight. He heard the door to the classroom open, the shut, and cursed himself for not locking it after coming in here. Kurt tried to hold his breath and peak through the little hole in the doors to see who else had entered, and had to stop himself from screaming when he realized it was Dave. Kurt had never really been much of a religious type, but he sent up prayers to whoever was listening that he wouldn't be found. It didn't take long for Kurt to realize that Dave had only stopped to replace the empty shells with fresh ones. He heard the gun pop shut, then saw Dave spin around, checking out the classroom.

"Freeze!" Kurt heard as the door was kicked open and the police ran in. Dave shot several times, and Kurt watched as two officers fell to the ground, and a third fired shots back at him. Kurt couldn't breathe. Then another shot fired and Dave dropped to the ground. He had gotten Dave's leg, and in the process Dave dropped his gun. The officer kicked it away and handcuffed Karofsky. The boy continued to fight even as several more officers came in and they restrained Karofsky. Kurt couldn't stand to watch any more, and turned his face away from the crack in the doors. He sat still as he heard the voice come over the intercom declaring the area secure. He heard police radios as they marked around the spot where Dave was shot. But Kurt sat still.

After ten minutes he heard voices. Student's voices and running footsteps. Everyone was on edge today. School was cancelled for the remainder of the week to give time for mourning and investigation. Kurt heard the announcement over the loudspeaker. He felt himself begin to slip out.

*BDACB*

"Kurt!"

"Kurt where are you?"

"Kurt it's just us!"

The voices kept calling as Warblers split in different directions, but none as anxious as Blaine. The longer it took, the more Blaine feared that Kurt was injured. And that was a reality that Blaine wasn't ready to face yet.

*BDACB*

Kurt awoke as he heard his name. Then he heard it again and he tried to open the cabinet door without avail. The voice got closer and Kurt banged on the door. Then he felt the gush of wind as the door flung open and hands reached down to help him out.

"Blaine?" But it wasn't Blaine. It was David, one of the head Warblers. David looked Kurt up and down, then gathered the boy in a huge hug. And strange as it seemed, Kurt didn't mind. He was okay. He was alive and Dave was taken away. Kurt forced himself to not look in the direction where all the action had happened. David kept a hand secured around Kurt's back and began to lead him to a table where he could sit for a moment. It was then that Kurt noticed his knees shaking so bad. He heard David speaking quietly into his cell phone.

"Blaine I've got him. Science lab B on Wing Six. He's not hurt, but he's pretty shaken up. Okay. Alright." David hung up the phone and looked Kurt in the eyes. "Blaine's on his way Kurt. He'll be here soon." Kurt only nodded and felt his breath catch. David just rubbed his back up and down. A few minutes later, Kurt heard footsteps running, then stopping at the door. Blaine stepped in and looked around. Seeing Kurt, he slowed and exhaled. It felt like the first time he had breathed since the whole thing began.

Kurt was staring straight ahead out the window, but David turned when Blaine entered. Blaine made sure to walk slowly so as not to startle Kurt. David hugged Blaine.

"Thanks for finding him David."

"Don't worry about it Blaine. Kurt's one of us now. He's family." Blaine got choked up at David's words and nodded, before stepping over to Kurt. Blaine walked clear into Kurt's view before touching him so that he wouldn't scare him.

"Kurt. Oh Kurt…" Blaine saw the tears swimming in Kurt's eyes spill over and reached out and wrapped his arms around the crying boy. Kurt shook in his arms as Blaine held him. But Blaine never let go. He rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's back and planted small kisses in his hair. Maybe it was a little more forward than Blaine was anticipating, but he just couldn't shake the memory of the fear when he realized the shooter was after Kurt. Kurt didn't seem to mind. Blaine could feel his hot tears as they mixed with the ones falling from his own face.

"B-Blaine." Kurt whispered.

"Kurt I was so scared. I thought something had happened to you and I couldn't be there." Blaine wiped his own tears away while Kurt's eyes were still shut. He didn't want Kurt to see him cry. He needed to be the strong one, for Kurt's sake. But it was then that Blaine saw the blood on the floor across the room. "Kurt, baby what happened in here?" He felt Kurt shudder at the memory and hold tighter to Blaine.

"Karofsky came in here. To refill his gun, and then the police, and the blood…" Kurt just shook his head and laid it back on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine made the quick decision that Kurt just needed to get out of this room. But inside, Blaine was still trying to cope with the fact that Karofsky had gotten so close. He had been so close to Kurt, so close that it made Blaine unsettled. What if Karofsky had checked around the classroom before he stopped? What if he had gotten to Kurt before Blaine had a chance to think about how he felt about Kurt? What if the next time Blaine had seen Kurt's body it had been in a casket? There were so many awful realities that Blaine didn't want to face, didn't even want to consider. So he just led Kurt out of the room and down the hall towards Kurt's room.

Blaine sent Kurt to the bed to go lay down. Blaine looked around until he found Kurt's phone and showed it to him.

"Kurt I'm gonna go call your dad okay? Do you wanna talk to him?" Kurt shook his head.

"Later. Tell him I'll call him later."

"Okay. I'll be right in the hallway okay? I'm not going far. I just don't want you to have to hear it all again." Kurt nodded. Blaine stepped over and smoothed his hand over Kurt's hair, then stepped into the hallway. Kurt's phone had six missed calls on it. Four from Burt, one from Mercedes, and one from Finn. Blaine dialed Burt's number and waited as it rang.

"Kurt? Kurt are you okay?" Blaine heard the anxious voice pick up.

"Mr. Hummel? It's Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Kurt's fine. He left his phone in his room this morning that's why he wasn't answering."

"Hello Blaine. Is he really okay? Are you sure?"

"He's really shaken up. It got really close to him. But he wasn't harmed."

"Do I need to come up there?"

"No. I don't think so. I'm with him right now. It was Karofsky. He came back for him." Blaine heard Burt inhale sharply.

"Son of a… Blaine please take care of him. I assume he's told you about the past history between them…?"

"Yes. He told me. Burt I'm not going to lie I was scared to death. I was in a Warbler's meeting and couldn't get to Kurt. I was so worried that something would happen and I wouldn't be there." Blaine felt tears prickle in his eyes. Burt was silent for a moment.

"You really like my son, don't you?"

"Yes. I do. I don't think I realized how much I loved him until I thought I had lost him." Blaine tried not to think about the horrible things his brain had come up with earlier.

"Well, you already know how I feel about you Blaine. You've saved my son's life in the few months you've known each other. But for today, just be with him. Kurt's strong but he's been to hell and back. The right time will come. Give him a hug for me." Blaine understood what Burt was saying.

"I will. Thanks Mr. Hummel."

"Burt. Call me Burt, Blaine."

"Thank you Burt. Kurt said he'll call you tonight." They closed the conversation and Blaine hung up. He stepped back into the room and shut the door softly behind him. Kurt was sleeping right where he had left him. Blaine climbed into the bed beside Kurt and picked his hand up, holding it tight. Kurt opened his eyes and smiled. He moved to nestle closer into Blaine and shut his eyes again. But Blaine still heard his voice softly say,

"Brighter days are coming baby. I promise."

* * *

**So? What did you think? Good, bad, or ugly? I want to hear your thoughts!**

**Alwyas remember to smile!**

**Olivia**


End file.
